I Need Help
by Meek77
Summary: Toby and his mom move in with Jenna after their dad disappears. Toby has a painful past that he can't seem to get out of his mind. Can someone help him before its too late? Or will his dad find him and kill him because of what he's seen. Should this be spencer/Toby, aria/Toby, or Hannah/Toby? I haven't decided that yet. So please tell me. T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Should this be a Spencer/Toby or a Hannah/Toby? Tell me in the reviews. **

**Toby POV/ **

I had just moved from Australia to Rosewood. Definitely not the same. Jenna, my sister, was supposedly living here with dad. My parents are divorced. They got divorced after my Dad attempted to shoot my mother. I jumped in front of her. Jenna was at a friends house (lucky her) and it was 2 years ago. My father ran off here and took Jenna with him. Now he's leaving and mom and I are moving in with Jenna. My guitar case was tight against my leather jacket. I took a step closer, my mom had already entered. I grasped the cold doorknob and twisted it, revealing a pretty big house. I was told my backup dancers Noel and Damien moved here too. So I'm going to the same school with them apparently. I walked into my room and set my suitcases on my bed. I walked around the hallway when my feet carried me over to an office. The door was already opened. Looks like its my dads stuff he left behind. I walked out, not ready to face whatever he was holding in there.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL/

Today was Wednesday. I put on white jeans, Blue and white high tops, white shortsleeve button up, blue tie, and a blue leather jacket. I walked into Jenna's room, noticing my mother had already left for work.

"Hey Jenna!" I told her. Her eyes made her way to me. She walked over and hugged me, tightly.

"Why didn't you say hi yesterday?" She asked, punching me playfully on the shoulder. I winced.

"That's where you got shot? I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"That's one of the 3 places I got shot. It still hurts after 2 years. And can you tie this tie?" I asked her, grabbing my blue motorcycle helmet.

"Yea sure. You know what? You actually look good in a tie. I know these 5 girls that don't have boyfriends, that will fall head over heels for you. There names are Hannah, she's boy crazy and she's really sweet, Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Alison. Stay away from Mona the slut. Btw!" She informed me, showing me a picture of the five girls.

"They're cute." I admitted.

"And don't be so...so mysterious and not talk. I know you have dyslexia, ADHD, and a painful past. But, act like you don't. Blend in. Ok?"

"got it. Pretend I'm normal and I have two loving parents and I'm not stupid like everyone else. Got it." I said sadly because I didn't have any of that.

"Toby, you know I didnt mean that."

"I know. I'm not telling them I'm a 9th degree black belt or that I sing and dance. I'll just see how my first day goes." I grabbed my aviator sunglasses and hopped on my motorcycle.

I arrived at school after Jenna did. We had like 1 hour until school starts. People in this school get here so early. I saw Jenna with her friends. her friends were pointing at me. I spotted Noel and Damien. I ran over there. I was close enough to Jenna and her friends to hear what they were saying.

"Okay he is sexy. Who the hell is that?" The blonde one, I think Hannah said.

"That's my brother!" Jenna replied.

"Okay we are coming over today AND spending the night." Aria and spencer said.

"Damnnnnn! He's like a god." Emily stated.

"He can surf, skateboard, and he has other talents I'm not allowed to say. Right Toby?!" Jenna said the last part really loud. Noel Damien and I walked over there.

"You are jealous you aren't as talented as I am." I smirked.

"Oh I am even more talented then you are. Can you do this?" Jenna asked then did a back handspring. Noel, Damien, and I laughed.

"That's all you got?" I asked, taking off my leather jacket and aviators, handing them to Noel. Revealing my muscular biceps. I did a backhand spring followed by a backflip with a bunch of other flips.

"THE WINNER IS TOBY!" Aria, Spencer, Emily, Hannah, and Alison said in unison. I chuckled. Then this girl walked up to us with a few other girls.

"Are you Toby Cavanaugh?" She asked me, smiling.

"Uhh Yea." I replied.

"I'm Mona! I'm supposed to show you around." I looked at Jenna cause she told me to stay away from her.

"Actually...Toby has one already!" Jenna said.

"Who?" Mona asked.

"Yea who?" I asked. Mona looked at me then smiled.

"Me!" Noel said just as the five girls were gonna say the same thing.

"Well, maybe we can hang out sometime Toby!" She said then glared at Noel.

"uggh sure?" I said, but it sounded like a question. She finally walked away.

"Thank you for the save." I told Noel

"anytime bro. Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

TOBY POV/

"Thank you for the save Noel! Standing next to her was like standing next to a zompire!" I told him as we were all still standing there in the school, talking.

"Bananas man, bananas." Noel replied, smiling, like he was brilliant.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"No idea, but it sounded smart." He laughed. Gosh this kid has problems.

AFTER SCHOOL/

I drove to the house and sat down on my bed just strumming a few chords on my guitar when the doorbell rang. I knew it was Jenna cause she told me she forgot her key at home. I put my guitar in its hiding spot and went downstairs to be greeted my Jenna and her 5 friends. great.

"Hey girls!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Toby!" All 6 of them replied in unison.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! They are staying the night!" Jenna informed me. I pulled Jenna aside.

"Ok. Well I have I get to the recording studio to work with Gustavo and Kelly. So I'm gonna go out the window!" I said like it was no big deal. I started walking away when Jenna yelled at me.

"TOBY CAVANAUGH! YOU ARE NOT JUMPING OUT OF A WINDOW! THIS IS A 3 STORY HOUSE! YOUR ROOM IS ON THE TOP FLOOR!" That got the girls' attention. I hope I can come up with something.

"Why would you be jumping out of a window?" Spencer asked me. My eyes got wide and the look I have Jenna said help me out right now or I will kill you. Not literally. But still.

"He has to go to some place and thought our mom was home but he doesn't want her to know." Jenna lied.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh..." I bolted upstairs and grabbed my guitar, slid down the roof, and jumped. When I hit the ground I did a summersault.

AFTER THE STUDIO/

When I got back to the house, it was around 5:30. I wasn't there long. Probably 2 and a half hours, with wasn't normal for us. I walked in and saw the girls gossiping about Mona and the skirt she was wearing. How do they gossip 24/7 like that? That's kind of boring. And annoying.

"Hey Toby, you're back fast!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Uhhhh yea I am. I was surprised."

"Okay since you guys are talking, I'm gonna play video games so hope ya don't mind!" I grabbed the XBOX 1 controller and turned on the system, putting in NBA 2K 13. I took a seat next to spencer. I played as the Chicago Bulls. We were playing the Miami Heat.

7:00 PM IN THE LIVING ROOM/

I got up from watching tv and got a Monster Energy Drink thing. I got a text that said:

MEET ME AT THE BEACH SATURDAY. 2:00 PM SHARP. COME WITH ANYONE. BRING YOUR SURFBOARD AND GUITAR. NO GIRLS BRO.

-NOEL

What the hell does this kid want. I forgot to reply and walked into the living room, laying down! With spencer on the other end on the couch. They were still talking and they wouldn't shut up. My phone started playing one of my singles 'Wish U Were Here'. I automatically knew it was Noel.

"I wish you were here,

yea I wish u were here.

Music is better,

and lights are brighter when you are near!

am I ma-"

I pushed the green answer button.

"What the hell do you want?!" I asked Noel.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to know if you got my text."

"Yea I did, but why do I have to go?"

"Because I have some Aussies by the name of Jake, Jason, Kyle, Jackson, David, and Justin that wanna see you."

"NO WAY! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" I yelled out of excitement causing the 6 girls to jump.

"They came to see your concert on Monday. They have break for 3 weeks, as well as us. So they are gonna come in and stay till Tuesday."

"Ok, and you said no girls allowed?" The girls looked offended even tho they didnt know what we were talking about.

"You'll be there?"

"Yea man"

"k bye"

"Bye Noel!" I said and pushed the end button.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked.

"Noel. I'm meeting him at the beach Saturday. At 2:00 pm." I told them.

"Oh we are too. But at 1:00 pm. Instead of 2:00." Jenna replied.

"Oh well, don't come by us. We don't wanna hear your gossip."

"Whatever." they all yelled in unison.

"Im being honest okay?"

NEXT MORNING/

"TOBY!" Spencer yelled. We all fell asleep downstairs.

"What?!" I yelled opening my eyes.

"You are wearing this." Jenna said, holding up the outfit.

"Why?!"

"Because we all picked it out." Spence said.

"Ughhhh fine!" I yelled in frustration. I grabbed it and looked at it a second time. It was a blue and orange striped New York Knicks bro tank, a blue and orange suit jacket, and orange jeans, and blue high tops. To top it off, orange aviators, and a New York Knicks flat bill. I walked out and the girls started cheering. (This may sound like it won't match, but it does. My friend wore it. And it matches.) I just walked out the door, and skateboarded to school. I was walking through the hallways and girls kept flirting with me. I have eyes for Spencer and only her. She's perfect. And her big brown eyes make me melt. I just wrote a song about here. Actually 2 songs. And I have a perfect idea tonight to make spencer mine.

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! If you keep reviewing like that you'll get updates sooner and faster, better chapters and stuff. So thank you soooooooooo much! I was soooo happy when I logged on. Anybody have any good songs Toby can sing sometime in this story? If you tell me I'll make a list of songs you guys request and do them one by one in the chapters! So if you have an idea/song let me know and I'll include it. If you wanna pm me, that's okay too! Keep up reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys. Spoby IS my favorite couple. But someone requested aria/Toby fanfic. So I will make one for that person. But this fanfic will be a Spoby fanfic. I actually thin Aria/Toby are cute. But spoby is my favorite. I'll upload the aria/toby fanfic tonight or tomorrow. Maybe 2 days. Thanks for the reviews again! **

**Toby POV/**

After school, I walked it my room, grabbed my guitar, then went to the mall. I bought purple roses (Spencer's favorite color), then I ordered pizza and chocolate covered strawberries. I put the food in a basket, and got a red and white checkered towel for a picnic. By time I was done perfecting it, it was 8:20 PM. By time I got to Spencer's it was 8:30. So she was probably doing homework or she is supposed to be in bed. She had a balcony in her window. It was where I was gonna put the picnic. I carried everything in the basket expect for my guitar. Here I go! I picked up a small pebble and whipped it at her window. Sure enough, it hit it. I saw the door to the balcony open. I climbed the tree, and hopped on the balcony with spencer.

"Toby, what are you doing here? Why do you have a basket and a guitar."

"You'll see." I replied and smirked. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" She nodded. "Here, take my sweatshirt." I handed her my green sweatshirt with an orange underarmor symbol on it.

"thanks" She smiled and put it on. I Chuckled.i started strumming.

"(Go to sleep, wake up

You're pretty with no makeup)

I like this right here

(Go to sleep, wake up

You're pretty with no makeup)

This girl she came 'round

The corner, looking like a model

Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle

Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird

First time ever I was lost for words

Felt so right, couldn't be wrong

Love at first sight if that exists at all

I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck

And then baby girl looked up

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

(Go to sleep, wake up.

You're pretty with no makeup.

Go to sleep, wake up.

You're pretty with.)

This girl she was a lil hottie,

She know she got it

Came from the city so she loves to party

The JT song that can move that body

She dancing all night long

Cause I can tell that she was a wild one

That's why I was shy at first,

But I finally worked up the nerve

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little little little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Like hey hey little pretty brown eyes

Don't you ever be looking at them other guys

'Cause ain't never had a surfer like me

Start swimming over here and ride my wave

'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow

Let's leave the party, I'll grab my guitar

I got the keys, so jump in my car

Sit back relax, Australia's kinda far

Hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little little little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Ohh-oh-oh-oh

Ohhh-oh-oh-ohhhh"

She was smiling like no other.

"Thank you Toby!"

"Your welcome. But Spence, there's something I need to tell you. It's okay if you don't feel the same way. But I need to get it out. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you." I said to her. Not looking up. I looked up slowly. I saw her smiling.

"I love you too." I leaned in and so did she. I closed the gap. It was a sweet passionate kiss.

"Spencer Hastings, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked getting down on one knee. She giggled at what I was doing.

"Yes!" I got up and kissed her again.

"What's with the basket?" She asked. I laughed.

"That's for the picnic, babe." I told her. I grabbed the basket and we set up the picnic.

NEXT DAY/ TOBY POV/

The next day, Spencer came to our house in the morning. I walked her to school. We were holding hands, talking, and he was laughing at my stupidity. We walked in holding hands and went to Spencer's locker first, where all the girls were. Great, more gossip.


	4. Chapter 4

TOBY POV/

I can't breathe. This hurts. I wiped my face and looked down at my hand. There was blood. Everywhere. I'm in some... some kind of a dark room.

"Hello Toby. Miss me?!" A dark figure asked. I Couldn't make out the face, but I could make out the voice.

"Dad?" I asked. He put his fist back,ready to strike.

"NOO! PLEASE DON'T! DONT HURT ME! PLEASE! HELP!"

"Toby? Toby wake up, babe." A familiar voice said. I sprung up in a sitting position. my shirt was soaked with sweat. I got up and changed me shirt.

"Babe, what's wrong? Why were you screaming?" Spencer asked me, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Nothing. J-just a bad dream." I told her.

"You sure your ok?" She asked, getting up and kissing me, then giving me a hug.

"Yea. Im okay. And may I ask what you are doing here?"

"We slept over." she claimed into my shoulder.

"Okay babe, I'm gonna go to bed. You sure you're okay?"

"Spence, I'm fine babe!" I replied, chuckling.

"Okay. Goodnight. Love you too." I said to her smiling as she walked out.

As I lay in my bed, I couldn't stop thinking about spencer. She had me awake all night. When she came into my room, it was like 11:00. I'm assuming the girls were still up. At 2:15 AM, I grabbed my guitar and strummed.

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2

It's 2:15 in the morning, and I'm still thinking 'bout you baby

I'm so frequently yawning, but I'm still thinking 'bout you baby

Heaven up above did so well on every bit of you baby

I think that I'm in love with every single bit of you baby

I don't know if I'll fall asleep tonight

When you won't, just won't get off my mind

Instead of counting sheep, I count the stars within your eyes

I wish that I could sleep, but those stars are way too bright

It's all about you, with or without you, if it wasn't I'd be fine

But the thing is, everything is, and I'll be awake all night

It's 4:15 in the morning, and it's still the same old story baby

Staring at the roof for hours, but I really don't find it boring baby

Paint my feelings on the ceiling, and it always turns to portraits of you

If my life's a box of chocolates, then fill it with assortments of you

'Cause I don't know if I'll fall asleep tonight

'Cause you won't, just won't get off my mind, yeah.

Instead of counting sheep, I count the stars within your eyes

I wish that I could sleep, but those stars are way too bright

It's all about you, with or without you, if it wasn't, I'd be fine

But the thing is, everything is, and I'll be awake all night

I'll be awake all night [x2]"

I woke up at 10:00 AM and walked downstairs. The girls were up. Then, I realized spencer was staring at my stomach. I looked down and smirked. I was shirtless. Well, I can't help it. I'm amazing. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked to the fridge. I started getting kind if dizzy. What the hell?

"Hey Jenna, have you spoken to mom lately? Cause I did yesterday. I've never seen her happier since..." I trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Yea I know. Me too." She walked up to me.

"Why did you do it?" She whispered.

"To protect my family. He's psycho. I can't let someone get hurt."

"You didn't have to do that though. Just push her out of the way." She said so the girls can hear, and walked into the room.

"Come on, mate. I'd do the same for you, for mom again, and for spencer in a heartbeat." I smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Mr. Hero Complex." She said laughing.

The got up to go in the kitchen and make some food. I layed on the couch and fell asleep soon.

"Tobes? Wake up!" Aria yelled.

"TOBY!" Hannah yelled. Spencer slapped me in the face but not too hard.

"OWWZA! WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed. For a split second I thought it was dad. Could've been him. Thankfully it wasn't.

"Sorry. Had to wake you." spencer said smiling and kissing me.

"NO PDA!" Alison and Jenna yelled in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

TOBY POV/

"Hey guys, what's up?" Noel asked, walking through our front door.

"Uhhhhh, nothing. Sitting on my couch, talking to you." I replied with my arm around spencer.

"Whatever." He replied laughing. "Be like that Tobester!" He added. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

THAT NIGHT/

I was laying in my bed, writing a song. So far I had: 'If you wanna love, if you wanna leave, if you goin trip, fall in love with me. If you wanna fight, if you wanna screm, if you goin yell you goin yell At me. Don't let those lips, those fingertips, ever touch another guy, cause if u gonna break break break somebody's heart. It better be mine.' I was writing when I heard my window open. I look to my right and find. My father?!

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled, getting into my fighting stance. Luckily, he brought friends with him I didn't see.

"Night Toby!" He said, then everything went black.

My head is THROBBING. Where the hell am I? Oh yeah! I got hit in the head. Great. Just great.

"Toby, you're awake." My dad said, standing in front of me. I looked down at my shirt. It had blood everywhere. Kind of like on my whole body. I Had bruises and cuts.

"Tell you what Toby. I will let you go. IF. You break up with that Spencer chick." My dad said deep in thought.

"HELL NO! KEEP ME HERE! Torture me! I can't do that. I'm sorry." I told him. He smiled.

"Well, why don't I send my buddies over to her house. Maybe they can take care of that." He's gonna kill her.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!" I screamed. I broke my hands free, and saw a gun on the floor. I dove but my dad had the same idea. He got it first. I made a run for it. I wasn't that fast, but I WAS fast enough. I ran into the woods, hearing my dad behind me. I sat against a tree, breathing heavily. I peeked around the tree, standing up.

"SHIT!" I yelled, clutching my arm. It was gushing blood. I made a run for the house I was at. I got there and grabbed a gun lying in a cabinet, suppossed to be hidden. It was loaded. I ran out of the house, seeing my dad. I walked slowly and his behind a tree. But unfortunately stepped on a branch. Shit. My dad walked to my hiding place.

"Goodbye. Forever." He told me, holding the gun to my head. I kicked the gun out of his hand.

"Dad. I'm sorry." I said, letting a tear fall. Even though I hated him, before he tried to shoot my mom, he was a great dad. I missed that. I pulled the trigger. Shooting him in the chest. Then sat down and cried. I called the cops, and they came and took him. I told them I was okay. I had a sweatshirt on and right when I explained what happened, I ran away. I was loosing so much blood. I was limping and getting light headed. I saw Aria's house and knew I couldn't make it to Spencer's. Maybe Spencer was there. I rang the doorbell, but collapsed. I lost too much blood. I heard aria gasp.

"GUYS!" She screamed. Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Alison all stood there next to aria, helping me to the couch.

LATER THAT NIGHT/

"Toby, you can crash here. The girls are and I'm sure you want to stay with spencer." I nodded.

"Thank you, Aria." I told her. She gave me a pillow and a blanket for the couch to sleep with.

"Guys, I'm actually gonna sleep down here with Toby. To make sure he's ok. He looks. Out of it. He looks so sad, and he won't tell us what happened." I heard her whisper. I was watching the news when an update came on.

"Jason Cavanaugh found dead in rosewood forest. He was attempting to her a child and the child-" That's all I heard. They didnt say it was me. I burst into tears. Just a-a breakdown. Spencer ran over to me and hugged me. She could tell it was me.

"Spencer, I'm a monster. I KILLED someone." I cried into her shoulder.

"Toby. He was hurting you. There was nothing you could do." The girls went upstairs to give us 'alone time' apparently. Whatever. I looked at spencer. Should I tell her he was gonna kill her? No. Yes. Maybe. No. Don't.

"B-before I killed him, I kind of. Sort of. Maybe told him to kill me. Just not literally. Just told him to torture me so yo-" I stopped myself. Oh fuck.

"What? So I what? What did he say to you." She stared at me. I can't say no to he gorgeous face. And I can't lie to her.

"He said that he'd set me free if I broke up with you. I said no. Then h-he said t-that h-he would k-kill y-y-you. Spencer. I CAN'T loose you. I CAN'T. I Love You. so so so so much." She smiled.

"I love you too. You won't loose me though Toby. Ever." She connected our lips as I deepend the kiss. After our makeout session, we went to bed. Man, I love her so much. And I WON'T loose her. I can't. I won't.


	6. Chapter 6

ARIA POV/

I walked in the kitchen and spencer told me to go wake up Toby. I walked over to him. He was already up.

"Hey Aria!" He told me smiling. I could see what Spencer was talking about. She always talked about his smile. She was right. He has a GORGEOUS smile. I'm no in love with him, but he has a gorgeous smile.

"Aria. You okay?"

"Y-yea. I'm fine." I walked out. Pretty soon we were all at school. Toby had left and we haven't seen him at school yet. I walked down the hall. I saw him at his locker and Mona was leaning against it. Oh great. It seemed like he was trying to make her go away. But she was flirting like CRAZY.

TOBY POV/

"Toby!" Mona yelled across the hall to me. How many times do I have to tell her!?

"Hi Mona." I replied in an annoyed voice.

"So. You. Me. At the brew at 5?" Mona asked me. Ugh.

"Mona. No. I don't like you. I'm sure you're a really sweet girl, but I like spencer. I'm n-" Someone interrupted me.

"He's not available, Mona." Emily told her. Well. Here comes a chick fight.

"By who?" Mona asked Emily.

"Me." Spencer said, smirking. I laughed, Mona sent me a glare that kinda scared me. So I stopped. Hanna elbowed me in the ribs cause I listened to her. They started talking and I didn't really pay attention. I was looking at a woman walking towards me.

"Toby Cavanaugh, may I have a word?" She asked.

"Uhhhh yeah s-sure." I replied, just as confused as the girls. We walked into the science room because that's the nearest room that was empty.

"Mr. Cavanaugh, I was told to give you this letter." The woman said, handing me a white envelope.

"T-this is from Radley?" I attempted to state it, but it came out as a question.

"I-it's about your mother, Toby. Marion Cavanuaugh. It's a note from the radley doctors." With that she walked out. I walked out five minutes later, I was still shocked. I wasn't listening to anyone.

"Toby, what happened babe? What did she tell you?" I walked out, which soon broke out into a jog, which broke out into a full out sprint. I didn't even know where I was going. I have been running for 45 minutes, which means that school is over. I ended up at the recording studio.

"Uh Toby? Matt doesn't need you till like 4 days." Kelly, Matt's assistant said. Matt is my manager. "And why the hell are you sweating?" She asked me raising one eyebrow.

"Did you know my mom was in Radley?" I asked her, tears forming in my eyes.

"I had no idea. What's that?" She asked, pointing to the envelope.

"I-it's a note that my mom wrote."

"OPEN IT! It'll tell you what happened."

"What if it's...if it's something bad. I-I guess I'm just...not ready to read what she has to say. She's never home. I just feel invisible sometimes." We talked for a while and I finally went home.

Now I'm sitting on the edge of the couch, the envelope sitting on the coffee table. I was staring at it. Jenna was looking at me weirdly. She already knew. She just didnt tell me. I wouldn't take my eyes off of it, I kept debating on if I should open it or not.

"Toby, staring at it is getting you NOWHERE!" Jenna told me, getting up and grabbing a drink.

"You didn't tell the girls I'm home, right?" I asked, Jenna understood I didn't wanna be bothered by their questions.

"Why can't you just tell spencer? She's your girlfriend!" Jenna yelled at me.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how to!"I said, throwing my hands up in the air, still staring at the note sitting on the table. It was almost as if it was mocking me. Don't know how that's possible.

"How? How could it be hard to tell her something?" Her voice sofened. "Tobes, I-I know this is hard. So do you want me to tell the gang?"

"Yea. Please."

JENNA POV/

Toby didnt want to go to school today. He wanted me to tell them. He had been crying all night and is still crying in his bed and staring at the note. I should've told him. But I didn't know how.

"Toby is being such an ass." I heard Hanna tell the gang at lunch. I stopped and listened.

"I know. Lets shut him out when we come to school. He's ignoring our calls and won't talk to me." Aria Said.

"He talked to me. He lied to me though. He will answer my calls but lie to me." Noel said.

"Me too. I heard Elena and Jake talking to some people, and they said that he was cheating on me with Mona. Mona said it was true." Spencer said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"We aren't talking to him anymore." Caleb stated as they walked away. I was about to run after them when the I minute bell rang. Oh shit.

TOBY POV/

I sat in my room, ready to open the note. I picked it up, then put it back down. I herd the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs. I had been shutting everyone out, I just wanted to be alone. I looked out the window, it was Emily. What was she doing here? I wiped my tears away. I noticed I had the note. But I opened the door anyways.

"Oh! Hi Emily!" I exclaimed, like I hadn't been crying. "Come in!" I said to her. I saw her glance at the envelope, but she looked back at me, then walked to the couch.

"Toby. I came to talk. First of all, why are you ignoring us?" She asked. I looked at the floor.

"I'm not ignoring you. I just. I-I need space. Time. To think." I replied, glancing up at her. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"About what?" She asked me. I just lost it. Right then and there, the tears streamed down my face as I buried my head in my hands. Emily hugged me.

"Toby, what's wrong?" She asked, still hugging me.

"I-it's my mom. S-she just got sent to radley. That's what that lady talked to me about. I don't understand why." I admitted, wiping my tears away.

"Well, what's that?" She said pointing to the envelope. She didnt wait for an answer. She snatched it from my hands.

"I'm not ready."

"Tobes. Yes you are. I'll help you. I'll be here."

"Okay." I said. I hesitated a bit, but I gave in. She ripped it open. She looked at me and I smiled.

"Go on." I said, not so confidently.

_Dear Toby,_

_I know you haven't exactly had a normal life. And I'm sorry for that. I haven't given you a good one. After you jumped in front of the bullet...everything kind of go out of control. The doctors here...won't let you visit. So I'm asking you Mr. Hero Complex for a favor. _

I chuckled at that, even though I was bawling my eyes out. She would always call me that after I jumped in front of the bullet. Emily was confused on the bullet thing. She didn't stop reading though. Accasionally she would glance at me.

_I want you to keep Jenna safe. I want you to keep YOURSELF safe, Toby. I don't know what will happen to me. No matter what happens, be a good man, Toby. Do as I taught you. I know that you haven't had a...a father figure around at all. But, I know you can do it. I believe in you. I want you to treat that Spencer girl right. I love you Toby. I will see you sometime._

I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting something sad. I was still crying. How could she leave me?! Why?! I would do what she told me to. I would keep Jenna and I safe. And I will treat spencer right. No matter what happens.

THE NEXT MORNING/

I finally went to school and I was still crying at night and every minute of the day. I walked in and Soencer walked up to my locker and simply said, "We're Done and I NEVER want to see you again." What?! What did I do? I called her but she ignored MY calls. Didn't Emily tell them? Emily came up to me quickly.

"I'm sorry. I can't get them mad at me. I already tried. I'm sorry." Then she walked away. Alison came up to me.

"Toby, I heard you aren't friends with them anymore. Well, I'm not either. Come hang out with me, Mona, Jake, Elena, Shana, and Derrick." Alison said. I nodded and walked with her. I will hang out with them until I fix things with my friends.

AFTER SCHOOL/

I was driving with all of my new friends in my car. There was traffic and by the looks of it, we will be in this same spot for 1 hour or more. (Has happened in my school.) It was a really sunny day and I had all the windows rolled down. This morning, Boel and Damien apologized and they are with us now. They are in the car, too. I rolled down all the windows. Then right next to me, was the gang at Hanna's car. Great. I turned up Kiss FM. Then, my song comes on.

"HELL YEAH!" Noel screamed. I turned it up all the way. The whole gang were staring at us.

"Now we will be playing Toby Cavanaugh's new album, 'The Fallout', for one hour." The radio announced. That's weird, but cool at the same time. (That has happened on a radio station before) The music started. Pretty Brown Eyes was about to play. That was awkward because I sang this to spencer. The whole gang were still starting at us. Surprisingly everyone in this car knew all of my songs by heart so we all started screaming the lyrics.

"(Go to sleep, wake up

You're pretty with no makeup)

I like this right here

(Go to sleep, wake up

You're pretty with no makeup)

This girl she came 'round

The corner, looking like a model

Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle

Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird

First time ever I was lost for words

Felt so right, couldn't be wrong

Love at first sight if that exists at all

I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck

And then baby girl looked up

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

(Go to sleep, wake up.

You're pretty with no makeup.

Go to sleep, wake up.

You're pretty with.)

This girl she was a lil hottie,

She know she got it

Came from the city so she loves to party

The JT song that can move that body

She dancing all night long

Cause I can tell that she was a wild one

That's why I was shy at first,

But I finally worked up the nerve

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little little little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Like hey hey little pretty brown eyes

Don't you ever be looking at them other guys

'Cause ain't never had a surfer like me

Start swimming over here and ride my wave

'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow

Let's leave the party, I'll grab my guitar

I got the keys, so jump in my car

Sit back relax, Australia's kinda far

Hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

Would you mind if I spend time with you?

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes

Watcha doin' later tonight?

would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Spend a little little little bit of time with you

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Ohh-oh-oh-oh

Ohhh-oh-oh-ohhhh!"

Pretty soon the traffic started moving and I dropped them off at their houses, then walked into mine, with Noel and Damien. I was shocked when I saw the whole gang sitting there. In. my. Living. Room. Shit.

**Im sorry it took so long! So I gave you an extra long chapter to make up for It! Please review! This is 2,000 words. A little bit over. **


	7. THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY!

TOBY POV/

The gang all gave me dirty looks and all three of us walked through the living room and to my room. We blasted music that could probably be heard by them. We didn't care though.

2 WEEKS LATER/

The gang have been avoiding me. I've tried so hard. I remember when my mom used to just leave for no good reason. Now she's at Radley. This man came to my house last week. He said that Jenna and I were step siblings. He was my step father apparently. He would abuse me, just like my real father. Suddenly my friends don't want anything to do with me. Noel, Damien, Alison. Nobody. I sat down at my desk. I grabbed papers few pieces of paper and a pen.

'Dear Spencer,

I loved you. I still do. I never cheated on you. The reason I avoided you was because I found out my mom was in radley. Only Emily cared. Only her. I hope all of you guys feel guilty, cause I'm broken now and you can't heal me. I love you spencer. I wish it didn't end this way. I love you guys too. The gang. Jenna. My mom. Everyone. I'll see you sometime soon.

Love,

Toby Cavanaugh'

Tear drops landed on the paper. I left it on my desk. I walked down into the kitchen, my stepdad was out. I walked into the bathroom and jammed the blade into my skin. Goodbye spencer. I love you. Then, everything went black.

SPENCER POV/

Jenna just called me bawling. We were all at the grille and Jenna was at home to go check up on Toby.

"Jenna what's wrong?" I asked her calmly when we were in the car, driving to her house. I put it on speaker.

"I-it's t-Toby." The gang and I rolled our eyes.

"What did he do to you?"

"He did nothing to me. But he did something to himself. Just get here now. I need you guys." She told us. We drove up to her house to find ambulences there and Noel, Damien, Mona, Alison, and Jenna all hugging. Jenna smiled when she saw us. The rest glared. What happened?

TOBY POV/

They didn't have to take me to the hospital. I just sat in the ambulance. It wasn't serious because Jenna found me right after I did it.

"Okay. You are free Mr. Cavanaugh. I'm afraid you need to go get a new shirt." I walked out of the truck shirtless. Every girl looked at me in awe. Well, that's good. I don't have a girlfriend. So that's fine by me. I smiled at them and ran over to Jenna. And hugged her.

"Toby. Don't do that again. You scared the hell out of me. Finding that note. What the fuck?" Jenna asked me.

"It won't happen again. First, we need to get rid of my stepdad."

"That's been taken care of. He went to jail. The police found out." I smiled and she ran to the gang. I ran to Noel and Damien. I hugged them. I also hugged Mona and Alison.

SPENCER POV/

Jenna ran over to us after she talked to Toby.

"Here. This should explain. EVERYTHING!" She yelled at us and handed aria a note. Aria opened it and Jenna walked away.

"Dear Spencer and the gang,

I loved you, Spencer. I still do. I never cheated on you. The reason I avoided you guys was because I was upset and I found out my mom was in radley. Only Emily cared. Only her. I hope all of you guys feel guilty, cause I'm broken now and you can't heal me. I love you spencer. I wish it didn't end this way. I love you guys too. The gang. Jenna. My mom. Everyone. I'll see you sometime soon.

Love,

Toby Cavanaugh" She read.

"So that's what happened. Gosh! I fell so fucking bad!" Hanna said.

"Me too." I agreed

"Well, what are we gonna do?!" Jason and Cece asked.

"Apologize. Isn't that the only thing to do?" Toby asked. Wait...what?! He walked up to me. "Because there is a boy that is in need of your help." He said, looking me in the eyes.

"And there is a girl that is sorry and finds this boy very attractive. Especially without a shirt on." I smiled and giggled. He smirked.

"Well this boy may be willing to forgive her." He said, then leaned in and planted his lips on mine. I was shocked, but I kissed back.

TOBY POV/

So, Spencer and I are an item. We have been for years. Her, the girls, cece, Jenna, and alison became the stylist people for me, Noel and Damien. We carried on this music thing. Caleb was out video director, Jason was our our other video director. Ezra and Garret became our music director. He helped us with our music. Like a dj kind of thing. Everything was perfect. Spencer and I got married. Hanna and Caleb. Noel and Emily. Jenna and garret. Damien and Alison. Ezra and Aria. Spencer and I love each other and always will.

**The end of the story! May have a sequel for what their lives are like after they are married. Tell me in the reviews if you want to. All of my spoby stories are coming to an end in either 2 or 3 chapters. Except for my new one! I want to thank all you guys for the reviews! I will have more stories up on this archive after I finish 1 or 2 stories! So I will have more! Don't worry! **


End file.
